¿Te atreves 9: Entre perros y gatos esta el problema
by vivaelanime
Summary: Jacob no aguanta al maldito gato, pero puede que no sea tan malo después de todo.


¿Te atreves?#9: Entre perros y gatos esta el problema.

Pareja: Edward Cullen/Jacob Black

Fandom: Crépusculo

Resumen: Jacob no aguanta al maldito gato, pero puede que no sea tan malo después de todo.

Link de convocatoria:  t174-1-aniversario-retos

Notas de la autora:

Este drabble es para los retos del foro

Espero que les guste como lo hice, pues los drabbles no son lo que mejor se me da.

"_¡Edward! Ven aquí que tu gato esta atacándome de nuevo"_ gritó Jacob en la mente del vampiro mientras estaba en su forma de lobo, haciendo que su novio viniera desde la cocina donde estaba preparando la comida para los dos, en cuanto entró no se encontró nada fuera de lo normal sino a su pareja en forma de lobo en medio del salón y a su gato en el sofá tumbado.

Al ver al pelirrojo entrar en el salón Jacob volvió a su forma humana quedando desnudo en medio de la habitación.

-¿Para qué me llamas con tanta urgencia y luego no pasa nada, Jacob? –Preguntó hastiado el vampiro y es que como se le quemara la comida por las tonterías y los celos de su novio hacia su gato.- Jacob te he repetido un par de veces que Andy no te tiene manía eres tú el que se la tiene a él.

-Yo no le tengo manía a esa bola de pelos –dijo exaltado señalando al gato negro que estaba sentado en el sofá sin hacer caso a nadie.

-Lo que tú digas, Jacob –dijo Edward mientras volvía a la cocina sin ver las miradas que se echaban su pareja y su gato.

Jacob se aceró hasta la butaca y señalando con un dedo al animal le dijo:

-Tu eres el maldito problema bola de pelos, los gatos y los perros no se llevan; y tu y yo nunca nos vamos a llevar bien –dijo Jacob mientras se giraba y se iba por el mismo camino que se había ido su pareja.

Sin ver que el gato le observaba con la mirada burlona.

Mientras Edward cocinaba negaba con la cabeza no entendía el problema entre "su perro" es decir Jacob y su gato; vale que normalmente entre perros y gatos hay problemas pero no tendría que haberlo si el perro en cuestión es un lobo y un hombre.

-No les entiendo, tanto problema uno con el otro. –dijo mientras seguía cocinando.

Mientras en el salón Jacob estaba intentando ver la tele tranquilamente si no fuera porque el gato de su amor estaba saltando todo el rato tapándole la pantalla. El lobo estaba empezando a hartarse por lo que decidió sacar al gato del salón para poder ver tranquilamente la televisión. Esos eran sus planes pero no contaba con que el gato fuera escurridizo y le atacara arañándole y hiriéndole.

-¡Maldito gato del demonio! ¡Edward! ¡Tu gato me ha arañado! –gritaba Jacob a la vez que saltaba por todo el salón sujetándose el brazo debido al dolor.

-¿Por qué gritas tanto? –Preguntó Edward entrando en el salón para ver a su pareja saltar de un lado al otro en el interior de este.

Al ver que el moreno no paraba decidió acercarse y con su fuerza mayor cogerle en brazos y sentarse los dos en el sofá.

-Ahora tranquilízate y dime que te ha pasado –dijo cariñosamente mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su lobito.

-Tu gato me ha arañado y me duele –contestó con lágrimas en los ojos y con cara de niño pequeño mientras le enseñaba el brazo donde había un pequeño arañazo echo por el gato de Edward.

-No te preocupes, bebé; ahora mismo te lo curaré con muchos mimos –dijo Edward besando amorosamente a Jacob mientras los levantaba a los dos juntos y se dirigían al cuarto que compartían en la casa.

Una vez allí el moreno fue depositado por el vampiro en la cama, mientras este se subía encima suyo y repartía besos por los lugares que iba dejando desnudo a la vez que le quitaba la ropa.

-Ed… Edward… así no me vas a curar… -dijo entre jadeos por la excitación que le provocaba el otro.

-Pero mi lobito ¿qué mejor manera de curarte? –contestó con una sonrisa ladina y una mirada lujuriosa el pelirrojo para volver a su tarea que era desnudar a su novio.

"_Puede que tener problemas con ese gato del demonio no sea tan malo al fin y al cabo si es que el dia acaba de esta manera"_ pensaba Jacob con una sonrisa mientras seguía recibiendo las atenciones de su vampiro pelirrojo.


End file.
